


Divided

by mitty, Setsuna24



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitty/pseuds/mitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things took a dark turn halfway through “should one half pass to the other side, the pull would be too hard on the other and would drag it to death regardless of how far apart they are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This history is a teamwork between the beautiful autor Setsuna and me, hope you like it!!!!!!

1991, Yokohama in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan.

 

The woman was sweaty and tired, the pain that coursed through her body was sharp and piercing. An incredible pressure in her lower body accompanied each stab of pain. The doctor spoke in a calm voice as he urged her to push while her loving husband held her hand in a firm yet supporting grasp. In the room next door, another woman was also going through the same pains as she was, they were about to bring their children into the world.

 

The cries of the two women filled their respective rooms and spilled into the hallways of the maternity ward. In one of the rooms, the doctor and his two nurses were alarmed. All had been going well until the woman they were in charge of  started to hemorrhage, it was really unexpected and made them panic. The woman’s husband began to scream profanities in his fear of losing both wife and his yet-to-be-born child, because of that they made the future father leave the room and forced the very exhausted woman to push more and bring her baby into the world so they could see the extend of the problem and hopefully save her life after the child had been safely handled. The doctor feared the child would die soon if they did not get him out.

 

Despite their extensive knowledge in medicine and their many years of training, doctors still don't know what makes us human, they didn't know that before the moment of birth all that lives and grows within a mother’s womb is an empty vessel waiting to be filled with the soul that would become the person they were meant to be.They didn't know  that the little spirit who was supposed to inhabit that infant’s body was elsewhere, searching for a body still alive as it hovered above another expectant mother, hoping to steal that tiny body before the soul it was destined for arrived. The baby's spirit had found that there were two women giving birth, and without knowing which was his body but very much wanting to be born remained by the mother whose child had the strongest heartbeat.

 

The little ball of energy hovered unseen by human eyes and pulsed with excitement with each push from the soon to be mother. Soon there would be a body for it to begin its life in.

 

At the same time, in the other room, the doctor had finally managed to pull the small boy from his mother. She was so exhausted, she couldn't even see her child before passing out. The newborn was not breathing and the umbilical cord was still wrapped around his neck.  The doctor was also exhausted but unwilling to give up working hard at trying to revive the baby. The nurse was ready to give up but he felt somehow responsible and refused to stop administering aid to the child.

 

While the little girl was being pulled out of her mother the small soul began to move toward it, soon the child would give a reflective cry and it would be able to enter its new home throw the little body’s mouth. 

 

Suddenly, a cry filled the other room. The doctor’s efforts had paid up and the still bluish boy began to breathe. The moment the small boy cried his first cry the little soul began to feel a pull toward the baby-boy, it realized then that was the body it was meant to inhabit. 

 

The girl had begun to cry two seconds before the boy did and the little soul was halfway into her body already. The pull toward the boy and the pull from the emptiness inside the girl were tearing it apart and it could not fully go toward either direction. It was too much, and so the little soul broke in two. One part staying within the girl and the other was propelled through the room and into the next one as it flew into the boy.

 

*****************

Fifteen Years Later, Sōji-ji Temple, Yokohama

 

The boy and the girl walked holding each other’s hands as they entered the Sanshokaku. The  festival was a big event and many people had gathered at the visitor’s center to participate. To their surprise even monks and mikos from other temples had come to celebrate with the monks at Soji-ji. 

 

“Aki-kun i want some fried shrimp, come come” said the girl pulling the hand of her companion.

 

“Ok, just don't pull me” say the boy laughing.

 

“But if we don't go fast they’ll run out!” answered the girl a little alarmed.

 

“Fine, fine,” he said waving his hand in a good natured way that showed they were close enough to be okay with mutual teasing about their likes. “lead the way shrimp princess.”

 

She took his hand in a firm hold and pulled him through the crowds with great determination, nothing could get between her and shrimp much like nothing could get between him and sushi, they were so alike in so many small ways it was uncanny.

 

Once both of them were satisfied of shrimp, they decided to just walk and look around. Akihito was starting to get bored and his dear friend just had to see him to know it. Out of desperation to keep him entertained and happy more than anything, suggested they do some of the activities offered at the festival, at first she thought they should try a game  but when she saw there was a stand of a fortune teller she was so incredibly fascinated by the idea that once again she held his hand and dragged him in that direction.

 

They were always holding hands it seemed, like physical contact between them came so easily and was so necessary that they would unconsciously seek it out.

 

“Really, you want to do that Aki-chan? I didn't know that you believed in things like these.” Akihito says with an all too knowing grin in his little and angelic face. He already knew that his dear friend was scared of such things but found them interesting none the less. She would probably refuse to even try once they got there but making her do it all the same will be a lot of fun for him. 

 

He found himself determined to make her go through with it if she did indeed dragged him all the way to the fortune teller.

 

She took several hesitant steps forward holding his hands in a vicious grip and stopped about twice on the way there before settling a determined look on her face, nodding to herself in encouragement and walking forward with the purposeful strides of a person who is walking towards someone who owes them money.

 

He was seriously impressed.

 

And more than a little proud.

 

He would still force her to go through with it if her bravado proofed away once she stood before the fortune teller and she tried to back out when she caught up with the all too real notion that she was within five feet of something that frankly scared the wits out of her.

 

He’ll help her get over it… he's a good friend like that. And if he has to do so by making her go through with it then that's just how things are. But more than anything it will be for his own amazement, he couldn't wait to see her scared face, it'll be so much fun.

 

The closer she got, the tighter she held his hand. Akihito was starting to fear that halfway there she was going to grip his hand so hard it would flatten and fall off. He put up with it, because really, what else could he do? He didn't want her to freak out and back out before she was even there.

 

They were about ten feet away when she turned around sharply and completely out of the blue, he grabbed her by the shoulders and physically turned her around. 

 

She smiled sheepishly and kept walking  forward on her own.

 

Once they were standing in front of the fortune teller Akihito was almost convinced she was going to pass out. His hand was killing him and he was sure it would bruise.

 

He was going to address the miko on Akiko’s behalf when the lady looked up, widened her eyes in surprise, and let out what could possibly be the most confusing sentence one can utter to a kid with no prompting, build up, explanation, or anything at all that would serve to tell someone why that was the first thing the woman would say upon seeing them.

 

“Well,” she said. “Now that is something you don't see every day. In all my years I never would have thought I'll get to see something like this personally.” 

 

Akihito was the veritable picture of being  confused with his brows scrunched up and a quick look at his companion told him he was not the only one; which made him immensely glad.

 

His mind was trying to figure out how the woman could be so awed by two kids holding  hands and one of them being nervous when halfway through a thought Akiko asked a question.

 

“What is so great about us holding hands? Many kids hold hands, I'm sure you would have seen some by now.”

 

Akihito nodded his agreement, it really was not something uncommon.

 

“Of course I've seen children hold hands, little girl. But that is not what I was talking  about.”

 

Okay.., he was even more confused now. What could she possibly be talking about? He thought that maybe Akiko could understand and looked at her, but seeing her face told him that she was the same or more confused than him.

 

“Then what? Just because she is nervous…” He began, ever the hot headed seeker of justice and defender of others. The miko interrupted with an absent wave of her hand and a simple “Many people are nervous about knowing what is to come. It's nothing new to me either. What I see when I look at you is something that is so rare many think it's impossible.”

 

“Well then, are you going to tell us what it is?” Akihito and Akiko asked at the same time. It was a common phenomenon for them to say the exact same thing at the exact same time so they thought nothing of it. Besides, they had a bit of a short temper and not much patience so they were getting somewhat exasperated with the miko already.

 

The lady in question didn't have the decency to not chuckle at them and their attitude. Apparently she found them hilarious… but that was okay since they found her really annoying.

 

They wanted to know and what kind of miko would she be if she didn't tell them. The woman proceeded to open her mouth and out of it came takes that bordered on fantastical.

 

Close to an hour later found both kids more educated in the ways souls work and how they can apparently sometimes get lost or misplaced -which was according to the miko not the same thing  at all- and even broken.

 

According to the woman it was the origin of the myths about soulmates and twins that feel each other's pain among other strange tales that have never truly been proven real by science.

 

The woman said that half the time they had nothing to do with loving each other like “moms and dads love each other” -whatever that meant Akihito and Akiko really had no idea but assumed rightly that it had to be a different way than how they were friends and sometimes told each other that they love the other.- the miko said it was more like people who seek each other constantly because their life feels incomplete without the other near and they need constant reassurance from their other half being close by.

 

There was a question of whether they were always touching in some way, holding hands, or standing too close to each other sometimes even without thinking. There were other questions too. To all of them the answer was yes.

 

The woman at some point took a paper and pen out and began to write notes, muttering about the temple archives or something along those lines.

 

Ultimately, the need for closeness was all explained as the pull of one soul living in two bodies and needing to be whole.

 

Things took a dark turn halfway through “should one half pass to the other side, the pull would be too hard on the other and would drag it to death regardless of how far apart they are.”

 

It only went downhill from there.

 

By the end of it all they were shaken up, more confused about some things and finally had made sense of others.

 

It was just too much for children to take in all at once and in the end they forgot to get their fortunes told.

 

After the Miko's statement that divided souls often had rough lives he was not really that sorry he did not get to know what kind of rocky waters awaited him in the future.

 

Years later he would regret not going back to the miko and asking his and Akiko's fortune.

 

Maybe if he had he could have found a way to help her more, maybe she would not have had to leave him to save herself.

 

Maybe, just maybe, his life would have been less of a circus and at least she would have been there to help him pull through when things got out of control.

 

But that's something that they will have to figure out on their own. 

  
  



	2. At long last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN Setsuna24: Hello everyone, I apologize for the long absence, I still don't have internet which will be changing soon!) And had surgery plus a whole wad of other stuff taking up my time. I hope to begin updating more regularly soon, likely after Monday.

Like every morning, this one started early and slid quickly into the realm of comfortable routine.

 

It started with bed-rocking, mind-melting, sex which evolved into glass-steaming, soap-slippery shower sex and post shower-sex heavy shower-make-out-session. 

 

Kirishima called six times during their shower fun, Asami never answers but they do let him know that he was halfway to being late if he didn't get a move on.

 

That left only four more calls to get through breakfast and their various goodbye rituals consisting on teasing on Asami’s part and name calling on Akihito's along with not so reluctant kissing and groping.

 

Kirishima worked like clockwork… and was actually kind of like a clock to them at this point. A very annoying, making-out interrupting clock… but a clock nonetheless.

 

Akihito had forgone getting dressed beyond boxers -the ones with the panda bears on them that Asami thinks are ridiculous- so he can have enough time to make food before Asami has to leave.

 

Besides, he has nowhere to be today so it's not like he can't wait to get dressed after they enjoy their morning meal together.

 

Asami was currently in the bedroom putting on the million layers that made him look like a million yens -not that his lover would tell him such a thing- as Akihito laid the dishes on the table.

 

By the time he was finished laying out the food, Asami was still not done and in lieu of starting to eat on his own and leaving Asami to eat alone, Akihito took his laptop and began to check his emails, hoping with fingers crossed that something -anything at this point- that would put some coins in his sadly empty pockets would miraculously appear under a job offer.

 

It was then that he saw it. It was an e-mail from his dearest friend, the only girl he had ever been interested in, Akiko.

 

He had not seen her in years and they had been so afraid that her father would come looking for Akihito in search of information about her whereabouts that communication between them was few and far between.

 

Still, after all these years, his hands trembled every time he saw a message from her, hoping this would be the one announcing she was.coming back.

 

His shaking hand could barely move the cursor in the right direction so he could click the damn thing open, it was ridiculous how he always got this same nervous excitement when seeing her name.

 

“Honestly…”

 

He let out a sigh and held his breath in to calm himself into some semblance of order and finally click open the email.

 

He felt like he had died… or was about to… honestly he did not really know if it was one or the other. But his heart was hammering in his ribcage like it had something against him and whatever it was, it was personal. His mouth dried and his throat closed and he was not really sure but his tongue might be pasted to the top of his mouth.

 

There was a ringing in his ears and his stomach did things he wasn't sure were natural.

 

Above all, he wanted to cry.

 

Cry to the heavens, for the four winds to carry his shout to the whole world, because he was positive the had never felt such all encompassing joy.

 

She was coming home, to him.

 

And she was arriving today!

 

The proof was right there, the e-mail. Akiko had sent it at some point in the middle of the night and he couldn't believe it. She was coming back, and the first thing she wanted to do was to see him. And to be honest with himself he too just wanted to see her, so very badly.

 

It truly had been such a long time since the last time he saw her. She had to be very different now, must have changed and grown from the knee scraped girl into a full grown woman. 

 

Something he knew for sure though, was that she had to have become even more beautiful, because even in their often disheveled and mud covered states after one of their escapades in the name of 'justice’, dangerous fun, or just playing around, he had thought her the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

He was going to hold her in his arms and twirl her around like he had seen in that movie she liked so much, he already knew he would not contain himself once he saw her, and her musical laugh like ringing bells in spring will fill his aching hollowed chest. Fill that empty space that was brought down by a heavier weight the longer they were away from each other.

 

For the first time in years he would feel complete. The prospect was frightening in a way, he thought he might pass out from the feel of it. Completeness, it had been so long.

 

He couldn't think rationally anymore, he just wanted to go to the airport and see her already, so he didn't even pay attention to the hour of her arrival, he just up and left the table, almost running Asami down in the hallway and not even apologizing as he normally would. He stormed through the bedroom picking up the first things he found and throwing them on, ending up with mismatched socks in the process, and flew out as fast as he came in. Still hopping on one foot wrestling a stubborn sock on.

 

“Asami, I have to go. Something came up and… bye”

 

Asami was simply perplexed, Akihito didn't even look in his direction as he threw that disjointed sentence over his shoulder and had not even touched the food.

 

That wasn't all, his kitten never acted like that, not even when he had a job he was running late for, Akihito will always stop for food. Always.

 

And he always took care to give Asami some semblance of a proper goodbye. His kitten was secretly attentive like that even when he pretended he couldn't care less.

 

_ 'He has to be planning something ridiculous again.’ That _ was the first thing to pass Asami's mind,  _ 'But even then, this behavior is very peculiar.’  _

 

Asami gave a put upon sigh.

 

“I will have to inform Kirishima so his guards don't lose him again.”

 

With that said, he stood up from the table and readied himself for the day not even touching his food, Asami put the dishes in the fridge and took his briefcase. He simply did not care to eat alone anymore and the quiet of the empty penthouse had ruined his appetite. What was the point of taking time to eat breakfast when his lover wasn't there to enjoy the fruits of his labor together ?

 

So, having resolved his mind and seeing that Akihito had to be near the exit of the apartment complex by this point -or even farther depending on whether he was riding that infernal two-wheeled death machine- he exited as well to see a very confused looking pair. His loyal head of security, Suoh Kazumi, and his always attentive secretary, Kirishima Kei, both still looking at the elevator door with poker faces and perfect posture broken only by the annoyed tic on Kirishima’s forehead as he rapidly texted who he assumed where the poor souls in charge of Akihito's security today.

 

Asami already had the beginnings of a headache, he wasn't the only one.

 

Suoh thought today was going to be one of 'those’ days. It was going to be a bitch, he could already tell.

 

*******

 

He just wanted to get to the airport as soon as possible. At the moment Akihito didn't care for much other than that. Of course he had been careful as he rode his scooter -as careful as one can be travelling at the speed of demons escaping the rapidly closing gates of hell- because he wanted to get there in one piece, but  he still wanted to do it fast. 

 

In about forty minutes he was able to at last reach the damned place. It already felt as if the hollowed pool in his chest, which had been empty since the girl ran away from her life all those years ago, was getting fuller drop by drop from just the notion that he would see her soon. It was as if his whole being knew that she was nearing where he was, that she would be with him once again. Never mind that he was three hours earlier that the arrival time of her plane, or that she was still so very far away, it still felt like he was not a half full glass anymore.

 

Slowly but surely he was being filled up to the brim.

 

The wait was really agonizing, but at last three hours, twenty minutes and fifty three seconds later that stupid and delayed airplane landed. He was desperate to see her come through those big double doors. So desperate, in fact, that he even forgot how hungry he was. The stupid landing exit had people walking through there since he'd arrived but his girl never came out, he had been there for two hours already by the time he realized how early he actually was. 

 

All his thoughts were centered around  _ “where is she? Why isn't she coming? please come fast”  _ And the many variations of those three phrases.

 

But, when at last he saw her, the first thing that he saw was her hair. It was the same color as the last time he had seen her, a very beautiful and shining silvery blonde, unlike his in the care she took with it as opposed to his just ran a marathon through an alley look.

 

He remembered how it had baffled her parents, both of whom had dark hair, when her previously brown hair had progressively lightened as the years went by. He never told her, but he had long suspected it had something to do with their  soul-deep bond. They had always been similar in likes and mannerisms, why not a bit physically as well?

 

Her lips were rosy and plump, worried by teeth during the long trip, he suspected. And her beautiful hazel eyes shone just as brightly as her smile as her orbs fixed upon his equally hazel eyes. They had always been similar, albeit a bit darker,  and from what he could see still were the same. It was just like seeing his own eyes in a mirror.

 

She ran to him and he caught her airborne and spun her around just as he knew he would. She sobbed and buried her face in the crook of his neck as her hair whipped about hitting him in the face with the force of their spinning.

 

He let her down and hugged her close again, both of them letting go of a relieved sigh, as if an arduous chore had just been finished with, and the weight of being so far apart was a physical sensation as it finally disappeared.

 

Once their embrace ended, he instantly noted the changes she had gone through, she was a bit taller, nothing like his 5” 8 inches, but she was close at her 5”3, her hair which last time he had seen her was hanging in wild curls above her skinny shoulders was now a cascade of soft curls tamed by their considerable weight as they hung at the beginning of her very plum and heart shaped ass. 

 

She was a little bit tanner than before, their skin had always had the same in between milky and rosy tones, but now she was a little tanned from sun exposure from wherever it had been she had ended up at, and it was like fate wanted them to match again because he was tanner as well from taking in lots of sun during his working hours at that seaside wedding last week.

 

Her eyes that before were clouded from sadness and unhappiness were now two shining bright beacons for all to see and fall for, he was sure he could get lost in her eyes, and to be honest he preferred them this way. He never wanted to see that haunted look in her face and that heavy empty gaze in her eyes again.

 

_ ´She looks so cute, happy, and at last we are complete again.´ _

 

***********

  
_´Can't believe that I have him once again between my arms, it's like a dream, finally the other half of my soul is with me´._


	3. Plans and Celebrations

All was good with the world again, they were together, as it had  always been mean to be and he planned to make it permanent this time. Family and friends and all world be damned, he was not going to let her go, something made his heart go heavy though… what was he going to do about Asami?

 

He felt like he should talk to the man but ultimately decided now was not the time, he had more pressing things to take care of, he would cross that bridge when he got there.

 

After the adrenaline and awe subsided, both holding hands without wanting to let go ever again, left through the double door of the airport’s exit. Their destination, Akiko’s hotel room.

 

She had always been a prepared girl, so he knew that if she didn't ask about accommodations for the time being she had to had a plan for herself. This however will be a temporary solution as they had already begun talks of apartment hunting, her stay would be permanent, he was so overjoyed.

 

When they arrived at the parking lot they realized they were already having  their first problem in this little venture of theirs, Akihito just had his scooter along, they both looked at the tiny motorcycle and then at each other. Finally, they gazed at the transportation machine again, and broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter. It would be a tight fit but it wasn't like either of them minded it.

 

_ ‘I need to get a car urgently, maybe someone will lend me one for a few days? I’ll have to show her around so she can see how much Tokyo has changed over the years’ _

 

“So, my lady, I think that we’ll just have to make this work.” He stated, making a grand gesture at his scooter as if presenting a mighty steed and carriage to some feudal highborne lady.

 

“What’s your brilliant suggestion regarding my rather large suitcase? It's not like we can just lay it flat on top of our heads while you speed through Tokyo in this thing, now is it?” Asked Akiko, just recovering from her laughing fit and holding in her mirth from exploding at his disgruntled expression.

 

She summarily did not succeed in her attempts. And that failed attempt just made him laugh again.

 

It was loud and carefree, the type of laugh he only achieved around Kou and Takato after a rather large number of beers had been in him already.

 

After calming down and finally taking their dilemma seriously, Akihito stared to think about what he could do.

 

“How about I leave my girl here and get it later, we can take a taxi? Is your lodging far from here?”

  
  


“Not much, I had the forethought to book one of the hotels closer to the airport. Knowing that, knowing you, somehow we might end up either walking there or some other ridiculous alternative mode of transportation… like a scooter… honestly Aki, you came to pick me up in the most inconvenient of vehicles.”

 

She laughed again, the bell-like sound making his heart jump in his chest.

 

“Don’t laugh at me anymore, I get it, it’s silly. But in my defence I was so excited to finally see you that I was not necessarily thinking.” Said Akihito pouting like a child that didn't get the candy that he wanted. When she stopped laughing, he suggested  “Taxi?”

 

To which se laughed again and echoed “Taxi.”

 

“Well,  we have a plan then.” Akihito went to have his precious scoter, took it to the airport storage, and came back to halt a taxi so they could go. Refusing to let her drag her suitcase and taking it to do so on her stead.

 

While in the car they passed their time as they rode to the hotel talking of nothing and everything. They reminisced of old memories from childhood and made plans for the future.

 

“Well, I think that for now it’s better if we just concentrate on the more immediate plans. We have tomorrow and the rest of our lifetimes to worry about other things, right now, what we should do is celebrate that you’re back.”

 

“Hn, how about we order food, raid the mini bar in my hotel room, and drink until we pass out? I have so much to tell you about, all the things I’ve done and seen? You don't have somewhere to be do you? We can have lunch and talk until dinner and then really get wasted.”

 

“I… No, I don't have somewhere to be.”

 

“Perfect! Oh, this will be so much fun!” She said practically jumping in her excitement. “Tomorrow, you will help me hunt for a place, right? Where are you living anyways? Are you in need of a roommate?” She bumped into his shoulder as she asked the last question and winked at him, he felt like a total ass for not being able to offer her to stay with him.

 

_ ‘Could you imagine? ‘‘Hey Asami, the girl I like just came back to Japan and I am bringing her to live with me… never mind that this is your place and you are a wicked jealous and controlling bastard.’’  _ He shuddered,  _ ‘No, that would definitely not go well.’ _

 

He could do nothing more that to shallow hard,  _ ‘Gods, I’ll have to tell her about Asami.’ _ How was he even supposed to start that conversation? That was a whole dangerous can of worms he actively avoided speaking of as well as thinking of in a daily basis, this was even worse than avoiding Takato’s way too insightful questions. _ ‘How does one tell the girl that means the most in the world to you that you are living with a man who is VERY dangerous and  VERY territorial. A man with whom you are in some strange pseudo relationship of sorts… I mean, how do I even define what is going on with me and Asami much less explain it?’ _

  
  


“E..eh, well no, not for now, I have to talk to you about a lot of things too, but we’ll do it later, okay?” He was nervous, and he knew that she could tell too.

 

_ ‘Great, now I feel like I’m keeping things from both of them… this is not cheating right? I mean, nothing has happened… this is getting so complicated already. I really hope Asami doesn't find out and make a big deal about her.’ _

 

He’ll, talk to her, ease into it… and he’ll talk to Asami too… at some point. Maybe next week, when things had settled a bit. Akihito already knew he was stalling.

 

“Akihito, what’s wrong?” He didn't like it, she only used his whole name when she wanted to scold him, was worried, or was really mad. He didn't want her to be mad at him already, after all, she had only been in Tokyo for less than an hour.

 

_ ‘Time to change the topic of conversation it is.’ _

 

“N...no is nothing, we’ll talk about it later. I, of course, am going to help you out. You know you can count on me with anything you need. I was thinking that we should look into a place somewhere halfway between where I work and where I live so no matter where I am, when I have some free time I can drop by and spend it with my favorite girl.”

 

She gave him an amused snort, knowing what he had so blatantly tried to do but choosing to let it go. Instead she focused on teasing him.

 

“Aki, I’m your only girl, that hardly makes me the favorite since there is not a group to chose from.”

 

“Of course it does make you the favorite, it's because I like you so much that I have no one else to keep my attention divided or for you to compete with, you know.”

 

“Smooth Aki, very smooth, didn't know you had it in you to be frank.”

 

“Oh, ha-ha. You are so funny, aren’t you?”

 

“Lets just get some of my stuff out of the suitcase so I can show you the gifts I bought you while in Vienna.”

 

They ordered lunch and ate as she regaled him with stories of her college experience in the Austrian city, she had become a very good artist it seemed, but still had not managed to make a name for herself. He had confidence that soon enough she would be sharing her art with the whole world. She, on the other hand, was still not confident in her skill and wanted to improve before she put her pieces on display in some galleries.

 

“You know what we have to do?!” he said excitedly at some point during the afternoon.

 

“What?”

 

“You and I, we should go on a trip to the countryside or something. Take in the sights, you can paint some of the views and I’ll take some pictures, we can save up some money and rent a small space to display and sell them. Then you will see that you are really talented and will feel more confident about putting your art up on some more recognized galleries.”

 

She was overcome with happiness and hope in the face of his support.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking until dinner time when they ordered their favorites, watched a movie, and proceeded to get drunk while reminiscing.

 

Akihito fell asleep alongside her, in the end he never told her about Asami.

 

He didn't go home that night either.

  
  


***********

  
  


At Sion headquarters, more specifically in the president’s office, sat Asami Ryuichi. The man was incredibly livid after seeing a photo of his Akihito embracing a random girl and looking at her like she was the more precious jewel in the whole world. They would have a serious talk when he got home tonight. Had he not an incredibly important meeting that could not be canceled he would have already sent for Akihito to be collected and brought to him.

 

He would give Akihito the benefit of the doubt, just this once, he would not jump to conclusions and wait for his lover to get home for them to talk.

 

Asami had spent a very busy day in and out of meetings, trying to hold in the mighty beast that was his nature until he got home and Akihito explained himself thoroughly.

 

When he finally got home, the hours ticked by as he waited with a glass in his hand for Akihito to come. He checked his phone for the hundredth time not being able to comprehend that his lover had not even called or texted that he would be late. They boy was not answering his phone either.

 

Still not willing to admit to himself that it was looking like Akihito was not coming home altogether, Asami drank until he could no longer stay awake. 

 

After crawling into the bed he texted Suoh, a simple one liner  **‘Is he still there?’**

 

**‘Yes. sir.’** The response had him bristling in anger, he felt like breaking something, or someone.

 

Come morning he will wake up with an apologetic lover at his side, he was sure.

 

Then, Akihito will be punished.

 

And then, he would explain himself.

 

*********

  
The following morning, all stared at everything but Asami while reports were being given at Asami’s office. Akihito’s bodyguard, informing him that when Akihito finally made it out of the hotel -still with the girl- he proceeded to take her around Tokyo, apparently searching for a place to move into. 


	4. On The Subject of Inconsideracy

There was a haphazard mountain of stuff, his stuff, in the ten by ten storage unit he had rented after he had moved in with Asami. 

 

“So, what do you think? Can you use some of this? There is a shelf or two around somewhere and a kotatsu and some extra blankets.”

 

“I think I can make do with some of it, yes. But we have to find a place for me to live at first before we start trying to see what from all this stuff will fit in it. Let’s just get going with our epic quest for an affordable apartment and then we can come back and figure this tuff out.”

 

There was seemingly aimless wandering up and down the affordable residential areas of Tokyo as they hunted for an apartment holding hands. Around noon they stopped to have lunch at a small restaurant. There was laughing and joy and reminiscing about the idiotic things they had each gotten into during their separation from each other. 

 

They forgot about the world outside of the two of them.

 

The afternoon passed much in the way the morning had and they returned for dinner at her hotel.

 

It was the middle of the night when Akihito finally remembered he had a home he needed to go back to and a lover who must be pissed by now.  Because he did not even come home last night, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

 

And that aside, what would he tell Akiko? He had to tell her about Asami or come up with an excuse to put it off for some more time.  _ ‘What to do? what to do?’ _

 

“What it is Akihito, come back, don’t space out. We have a lot of things to plan for.”

 

“I know, I know. But it’s really late and I have to go home.”

 

“Why don’t you just stay over again? You were fine with it last night.”

 

“Yeah, but I have work tomorrow morning, very early, and my equipment is there so is better if I go tonight”

 

“Can we still have breakfast tomorrow before you have to go to work?”

 

“I don't know, I’ll try to come, but I won't promise anything ok”.  _ ‘I can’t just promise her. Knowing Asami he will be very mad at me.’ _

 

“Uh, ok, maybe lunch then?” She was insistent, she wanted to be near him all the time, they were separated for a very long time after all.

 

He was starting to feel bad for trying to ditch her.

 

“Well, maybe if I make it a real early breakfast we can still see each other tomorrow.”

 

She smiled blindingly at his words. The joy she showed in her sweet face was like a hammer on his chest. It was so breathtaking.

 

Finishing their conversation, Akihito started collecting his things so he could get in the last bus and get home, he didn't have his vespa with him after all and a taxi would be very expensive.

 

It was so late by the time he arrived at the condo that Asami was already asleep on their bed. That never happened, even when he had a lead or some stake out, half of the time Asami was not home yet by the time he came back or was still waiting for him in the living room sipping on his expensive liquor.

 

_ ‘Well better that way, so we won't fight for about happened last night.’ _

 

He crawled into bed after setting an alarm for six in the morning.

 

He thought that would be it for the day, but Asami being who he is, knew the instant his lover got home. He felt the minute that Akihito got in bed, and taking the chance to cage him, he just turned around and caged him with strong arms pinning his waist. 

 

“Well, see what we have here, a runaway kitten. Now my Akihito, explain to me where were you all day yesterday and today. While you are at it, go ahead and tell me with who.” Asami was enraged, his lover thought that he could just come home without giving a satisfactory explanation of his whereabouts and actions for the past two days, he won’t have that. He won't have Akihito throwing him aside and playing a dangerous game he is sure he won't win. “I think, before we get to some overdue explaining, we first have to get to the punishment portion of this night. After all, for two days you did not have the common  decency to text, call, or pick up the phone when I tried to contact you to see if you were well. You did not even contact me to tell me you were not coming home Akihito, and I aim to teach you why that is not a good idea.” 

 

“Asami calm down ok, I can explain it.” Akihito was nervous and he knew that Asami could see it too. But he had to stay calm so he could form and excuse.

 

“You can, and you will. After I’m done with you.”

 

That was all the warning that Akihito got before Asami started ripping his clothes and biting the lobe of his ear. Rough hands left their mark as they traveled over Akihito’s body. He would make sure that that little floozy knew Akihito belonged to someone already. He would marle every inch of his lover’s body if he had to.

 

He sucked and bit Akihito’s neck, down to his chest and both his rosy niples.

 

Akihito gasped, moaned and begged for more and less as he both pulled and pushed Asami.

 

But Asami won’t have that, it was a punishment after all, so he took Akihito’s legs in a tight hold and pushed them towards his chest holding them there even as he took one hand to collect the rope he had hidden under the pillow one that he previously put on there and  tied him. Then he got up to admire his work of art and stared a little a his lover all hot and bothered just like he wanted him, folded on himself with his legs tied over his head to the bed’s headboard and his hands cuffed between his ankles.

 

“You have been very inconsiderate of me Akihito, I think it’s only fair I show you how that feels.”

 

He took a moment to spread lubricant on his straining erection but did not take the time he normally would to prepare Akihito before he was already pushing into him. The burn and pressure of the blunt head breaching him made Akihito cry out in pain and sob in helplessness.

 

“Did you sleep with her?” He asked in a cold tone.

 

Akihito was too out of it to respond and Asami pushed himself into his lover in one hard shove, making him scream again.

 

“Did. you. Sleep. With. her?” He asked again, every word accompanied with a deep thrust.

 

“NO!” Akihito finally answered.

 

Asami kissed him roughly and amined every thrust to hit Akihito’s prostate and was soon driving his lover wild with pleasure of his overstimulated nerve bundle. Asami held the smaller body close as he continued his assault, almost as if he was afraid that if he didn't hold on hard enough Akihito would poof away from right between his arms.

 

Akihito came with a scream trapped between Asami’s lips and his body trembled with release. Asami came inside him, prompted by the contracting muscles around him. He realized Akihito had passed out and began untying his worn lover.

 

With a sigh, he rubbed some soothing oils on the marks left by the rope and cuffs. Then, he gathered the smaller body into his arms and buried his face on the crook or Akihito’s neck, breathing in his scent.

 

“You cannot leave me,” He whispered. “I will never allow it, you are mine Akihito, mine and I won't let anyone take you from me.”

  
He held his lover even tighter and watched him sleep until he too succumbed to sweet oblivion.


	5. No Saints In This House

Akihito woke up startled, he didn't know why until he gathered up his mind, and realized the alarm was still going. Asami really did it this time, he nearly couldn't walk but really wanted to get clean, so using all the energy he had left he got up from the king size bed and went to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. He thanked his forethought to keep a constant supply of really good pain killers in the bathroom for mornings such as these, with the way Asami liked to fuck him sometimes, mornings like these happened entirely too often.

Taking two pills and a glass full of water he started the shower and got in. The water was cold still, just as he need it. He would take forever to wake up otherwise considering how exhausted he was.

When finished, he went through his and Asami’s closet to fetch something to wear. Idly thinking about the fact that Asami had insisted he no longer just use the small dresser but a side of the closet as well, it still made him feel like he had been upgraded in status to a higher relationship degree than whatever they had before. Sadly, despite this presumptive upgrade, he still had no dictionary worthy definition to whatever kind of relationship they have. Taking a grey t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans was enough for the day, a pair of camo printed underwear and socks and he was calling it done.

The smell of cooked eggs and coffee assaulted him the moment he came out of the room, Asami was up too and had made them breakfast. Just the thought of Asami wearing an apron and making breakfast for the both of them would have been hilarious any other day, but not today, he was still a little mad. But probably not as much as last night, last night Asami had been enraged, his throbbing bottom was proof of that. Usually it was his job to do, he liked making Asami breakfast and even though he had never specifically said such, Asami knew it. 

Asami always waited for him to make breakfast, always allowed him this small thing, even the days Asami woke up earlier than Akihito he would entertain himself with the newspaper and wait until Akihito was ready. It was part of their domestic routine, with the exception of days in which he was so tired that Asami took mercy on him and tried to pamper him in his own way by letting him sleep in a little longer and having food ready when he wakes up. He was sure today was not one of those days, Asami probably just wanted him awake enough and without excuses of having to make food so that they could talk.

Cautiously, he took small steps toward the dining table, as if he could somehow delay the inevitable by dragging this journey on forever. He had no such luck, Asami had the international finances newspaper open as he sat before the table, a mug coffee and traditional Japanese breakfast both steaming untouched as Asami waited for them to eat together. The food just sat there piping hot and seemingly innocent of the verbal carnage he was sure will take place on that table as soon as he sat down.

He sat down, the awkward silence grew exponentially between them, and began to eat noting Asami too dug into his breakfast as soon as he did. He waited with baited breath for Asami to say something but the man did not open his mouth for anything other than food and drink consumption until Akihito had pushed his dish aside, indicating he was done eating.

“Start by explaining to me who this woman is.” He appeared calm, Akihito knew better, he was really mad. Under the surface, he was sure, Asami was like a raging sea on a stormy night.

“I’m sure you figured out her identity and have a dossier drawn by now.” He won't be beaten around the bush, it’s better to be straight in this conversation. Asami would know if he lied, he was a terrible liar… but perhaps, hopefully, Asami would not notice he is omitting some things.

“I do, but knowing her name she is doesn't really tell me who she is to you, does it?”

How to do this? How to tell enough to satisfy but not enough to delve into deep waters he has no idea how to lead Asami through?

In the silence between them, seeing as he still had not said anything, Asami’s words rang loud.

“I am a man that under the right circumstances would not mind some limited contact from a third party when it comes to expanding the choices of our mutual play time Akihito, but I will not share your affections and I will not share you.”

Akihito remembered that night at the onsen, Asami had allowed Feilong to participate in their activities but that did not mean he would freely allow Feilong to have unlimited access to Akihito and share his body as if they were lovers. Was Asami thinking that he was doing this? Sharing himself openly without Asami’s agreement or involvement with Akiko and thought aside what they have? Cheating? 

A small fire began kindling in the pit of his stomach at the implication, it didn't bode well for him to get angry right now. The best was to keep a cool head and solve the mess between them.

“She is a friend. A very special one”. With that said Asami’s curiosity was peaked.

“How so, explain”

“She’s my best friend.”

“Takato and Kou are also your best friends and even with them you see fit to inform me when you have an impromptu sleepover. What makes this woman you have not seen in years so different? I want to understand Akihito, why you so easily throw my trust in you aside.”

That fire in him began to grow and get agitated, he did not like to be blamed for things he did not intend.

“I did not throw anything aside!” He yelled in frustration. He wanted to say ‘I didn't throw you aside’ but somehow the words wouldn't come pass his throat on the way up.

“You were gone for two days and didn't even see the need to call nor pick up the phone. I have been giving you more freedom Akihito, gave you the chance to come back and talk to me without me having to send someone to chase you down and drag you in, and you didn’t. I trusted you Akihito, trusted you to be an adult and behave the way a responsible adult does when he shares a home and a bed with someone. But even my trust and patience have a limits, I have never claimed to be some sort of saint with boundless patience, so here we are. My patience has reached its limit and now it is time for you to fully explain your behavior.”

Akihito felt bad. He didn't know Asami felt that way, he knew that Asami would be mad, but just had such a long time without seeing Akiko that with all the excitement he just got wrapped up in the moment and neglected to call.

“I want to be as sincere as possible, so I won't lie okay. But don't be mad at me” He was a little worried, he didn't have any intention of telling him everything, not right now anyway. It was too complicated, too unbelievable, but he wanted to introduce him to the idea that Akiko was in his life to stay.

“You didn't have any sexual contact with her, right Akihito? Because of course I’ll be mad if that happened.”

A pang of anger hit Akihito in the chest, he supposed it was because Asami was blatantly asking if he cheated, as if he was that sort of person. But even he realized that this was something he brought on himself. Asami had the right to ask, after all he had been gone for two days, and even he would be feeling doubtful if he heard Asami stayed at a hotel for two days with some random woman and didn't contact him the whole time.

Gods this was so messed up, they had a good thing going, had been doing well for some time now and Asami had even let up on his OCD control issues a bit… and now he goes and fucks it up. Honestly, one would think he likes to be treated like a priceless pet to be kept track of at all times with the way he went and cocked this one up.

“No, to any of that. Asami she and I have been in each other's lives since we were born. And I’m being literal here. She was born the same day as me, nearly at the same time. Our mother became best friends and even as little kids we just connected instantly. Her and my mom were not friends initially, but while in the hospital they, the nurses, and well practically the whole hospital figured out that we had to be together. She and I were always crying while being in separate cribs, no one could figure out why at first. We were not eating and nothing would calm us down, then it was due to a nurse’s mistake that set us in adjoining cribs that they figured out to put us together from then on. Then, while being near each other we were calm, and our mothers could finally stop worrying that we were going to die because we could not eat or sleep. From then on they started to get to know each other and became close, they had to get us together at least twice a day after leaving the hospital or we regressed. It was difficult at first but they made it work, so you see, for a long time she was a constant and a necessity in my life just as I was in hers.” 

Asami was seeing him like he was crazy. What was Akihito saying. He didn't understand at all. That had nothing to do with what they were talking about.

“Growing up, I always had a feeling that hers and my mother made it so we would not be apart. Since then we had always had been together. You could always see us holding hands and finishing each other's sentences, like twins or something like that, that we looked alike did nothing to dissuade people believe that we weren’t related. We have always been very close, and she had to go study abroad for some years. It’s the first time we have seen each other since we were eighteen.”

“That doesn't excuse the fact that you stayed off the radar for two whole days. Really Akihito what were you thinking?”

“I’m trying to apologize here. I know that you are mad. But don't forget that it was you who asked for an explanation, so let me explain it all so it makes sense. I’m just explaining to you the importance that she has in my life and answering your question. So please, just tell me, what is that you want to know?” He understood that Asami was mad, but he was being irrational. He was just trying to explain his point, and make Asami understand him. “Now you know why I stayed,it is simple really. After not seeing her for so long I just got caught up in the moment and while I admit that I acted so very selfishly and I am sorry to have angered and worried you, I still can’t regret staying. But I promise you Asami, I swear to you, nothing happened. Nothing. You want to know more? Who she is and whatever, ask, and I will tell you.”

“So what now? You plan to continue to be near her like before? You know that the girl you knew is gone. You are both twenty four now, you’re not teens anymore. When would you plan to take separate paths, make lives of your own. You already had nearly five years without each other’s presence, and it’s for the best that that you continue like that. You can’t just pick up where you left off whatever relationship you had which seems to me was a bit more than friendship, best friends or not this sounds like more and I won’t have it. You cant just summon feelings long past for someone you have not seen in years and wedge it into our lives like that. I won't accept anyone trying to take you from me.”

To say that Akihito was mad was an understatement. How could Asami say something like that. He must be deaf or something. It was starting to become a little bit obvious that he wasn't just not paying attention to the tale of his infancy which Akihito had just told him, but that while he understood he just didn't care. And he really didn't want to believe that it was the latter because he will be really hurtful if that was the case.

“I can’t believe you just said that! I won’t be separated from her Asami. Is better if you just accept the fact that she came to my life to stay and deal with it. I will never leave her alone. So the faster you understand that the better” and with those final words akihito got up from the chair. He didn't want to continue with this conversation. Besides, Asami was mad and he was as well. He didn't want to say or hear something that the both of them could regret later on so it was best that he left for the moment and revisit this topic once they had both calmed down and finished procession this conversation. He had things to do too. He was sure Akiko was still waiting for him, and they have to go apartment hunting again.

 

Asami let him go, he was too angry to continue this conversation and knew that if he said anything it would be the wrong thing and just make it all worse.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this history (save for the ones that we create) are Yamane Ayano-sensei, we are just useing it to create something for yours and our own entertainment!!!


End file.
